Valentine's Day
by angee818323
Summary: Yi Jeong wanted to make homemade chocolate for Ga Eul as a Valentine's Day gift. Yi Jeong got Ji Hoo to help him and what turn into a easy task become a hilarious and funny task.


**Valentine's Day**

 **Yi Jeong's Studio**

 **It was Valentine's Day, and Yi Jeong wanted to give a special gift to Ga Eul even though in South Korea it was the women who give gifts to the men.**

 **Yi Jeong remembered when he went to New York to visit Jun Pyo, he saw both men and women buying gifts and he about was curious to what they are doing.**

 **He asked Jun Pyo, "What are they doing?"  
Jun Pyo saw and remembered being curious too when he came to New York for the first time, so he had his secretary ask.**

 **Jun Pyo answered him, "Yi Jeong, here in America it's different from South Korea. For them, both men and women give gifts on Valentine's Day. There's no White Day."**

 **Yi Jeong was amazed and kept watching men come out with either boxes of chocolates or bouquets of roses or both and women come out with boxes of chocolates.**

 **While Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo were having dinner at one of the fancy restaurants, Yi Jeong saw one couple sitting across from him.**

 **The guy picked up a bouquet of roses and box of chocolates from the table and walked over to his girlfriend and handed them to her.**

 **The girlfriend loved them; she eagerly took them and gave him a kiss on the lips.**

 **Yi Jeong envied them.**

 **Jun Pyo turned to see what Yi Jeong was looking at, and he smiled, wondering if he ever gave gifts to his girlfriend.**

 **Yi Jeong always received expensive gifts from women, and even though they were from the heart, the women really just wanted to be close to him for his fame and name.**

 **However, Ga Eul was different from them because she gave him her homemade chocolates and hand warmers that came from her heart.**

* * *

 **Yi Jeong decided that he was going to make homemade chocolates for Ga Eul as a Valentine's Day gift, and he didn't want to wait until White day to give them to her.**

 **Yi Jeong realized he didn't have the ingredients to make them, but he knew that Ji Hoo did since Jan Di lived with him.**

 **Yi Jeong took out his phone; he called Ji Hoo's phone and asked him, "Ji Hoo, can I come over?"**

 **Ji Hoo was confused about why Yi Jeong wanted to come to his house, but he agreed to let Yi Jeong come over to his house.**

" **Sure, you can come over to my house, since Jan Di went out with Ga Eul and Harabeoji is at the clinic."**

 **Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo hung up their phones, and Yi Jeong walked out of his studio, and got in his lotus, and drove to Ji Hoo house.**

 **Yi Jeong got to Ji Hoo's house, parked his car and got out and walked to Ji Hoo's front door where Ji Hoo was waiting for him.**

 **Yi Jeong walked into Ji Hoo's house and Ji Hoo follow him. After closing the door and Yi Jeong ask him, "Ji Hoo, where's your kitchen?"**

 **Ji Hoo showed him the way and then Ji Hoo asks him, "Yi Jeong, why do you need my kitchen and what are you going to do?"**

 **Yi Jeong answered, "Ji Hoo, you know today is Valentine's Day."**

 **Ji Hoo nodded his head and told Yi Jeong, "Yes, I know today is Valentine's Day."**

 **Yi Jeong then told him, "I want to make homemade chocolates for Ga Eul. Since she always makes something for me."**

" **I remember going to New York to visit Jun Pyo, and while I was there I saw guys buying chocolates for their girlfriends or wives on Valentine's Day."**

" **I also remember when Jun Pyo and I were at the restaurant having dinner seeing a guy give a bouquet of roses to his girlfriend."**

" **She was so happy, and she gave him a kiss. They were happy and then the guy proposed to her."**

 **Ji Hoo knew how Yi Jeong felt because when he was in Paris visiting Min Seo Hyun on Valentine's Day he saw all the decorations for Valentine's Day and he also saw a lot of couples holding hands.**

 **Ji Hoo realized that Seo Hyun already had a new boyfriend while he was in Paris and decide to let her go. When he got back to South Korea, he realized that Jan Di was the woman for him.**

 **Ji Hoo wanted to make homemade chocolates for Jan Di since she brought him so much happiness and she was also the one to reconnect him with his Harabeoji.**

 **Ji Hoo then told Yi Jeong, "Okay let's get started on making chocolates before Jan Di comes home."**

 **Ji Hoo took out all the ingredients they needed to make the chocolates.**

 **Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo put on aprons.**

 **Yi Jeong forgot to get a bowl and spilled flour all over the counter. Ji Hoo laughed at him.**

 **As punishment, Yi Jeong took some flour and threw it at Ji Hoo. Yi Jeong laughed at the sight before him and called him White.**

 **Ji Hoo then throw flour back at Yi Jeong and called him White Casanova.**

 **They laughed at each other, and then Ji Hoo took out the chocolate and told Yi Jeong they needed to melt it.**

 **Ji Hoo boiled the chocolate piece until it melted it and Ji Hoo took the chocolate off the stove and put it on the counter.**

 **Before they even started to the make chocolate, Yi Jeong tried to take the spoon and taste the melted chocolate, but Ji Hoo stopped him. He tried to take the spoon away, but Yi Jeong wouldn't let go of it.**

 **Chocolate splashed on Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong laughed and then Ji Hoo threw chocolate back at him and laughed at him.**

 **Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo continued throwing chocolate at one another, unaware that Jan Di and Ga Eul had returned from shopping.**

 **Yi Jeong gathered up a big handful of chocolate and threw it with all his might at Ji Hoo, only the White Prince ducked, and the chocolate hit Jan Di in the face instead.**

 **Ga Eul, who was standing beside Jan Di started to laugh and Yi Jeong was shocked. Ji Hoo got up and turned to see Jan Di's face covered in chocolate.**

 **Ji Hoo went to get a towel. He wet it and walked over to Jan Di, and he cleaned her face, as Ga Eul took Yi Jeong's hand and dragged him out of the kitchen.**

* * *

 **Ga Eul was able to find Ji Hoo's bathroom. They went in, and she got a towel, wetted it, and began cleaning Yi Jeong's face.**

 **Yi Jeong suddenly got a playful idea and wiped some of the chocolate from him and wipe it onto Ga Eul's face and Ga Eul hit him on his chest.**

 **Yi Jeong licked the chocolate off Ga Eul's face and told her, "The chocolate tastes sweeter now."**

 **Ga Eul blushed and then hit his arm. She used the towel to clean her face; she wet it again and started cleaning his face and hair.**

 **Once all the chocolate was cleaned from Yi Jeong, Ga Eul kissed his check. They walked out of the bathroom hand in hand back to the kitchen.**

* * *

 **After Ji Hoo wiped the chocolate from Jan Di's face, he began cleaning the chocolate and flour off himself, while Jan Di started cleaning the kitchen.**

 **Together, they cleaned until his kitchen was spotless.**

 **Yi Jeong and Ga Eul walked to the kitchen, and Yi Jeong was amazed by how fast Jan Di and Ji Hoo had cleaned up.**

 **Ji Hoo told them, "Let's go to the living room and watch some movies."**

 **They agree, and they all settled onto the couch.**

 **After the movie ended, Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo both got up and kneeled before the girls.**

 **Yi Jeong took out a small pink velvet box and presented it to her, "Ga Eul, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"**

 **Ga Eul answered him, "Yes Yi Jeong, I will marry you."**

 **Yi Jeong put the engagement ring on Ga Eul's ring finger and pulled Ga Eul up and kissed her.**

 **Then, Ji Hoo took out a small blue velvet box and opened it. Inside was his grandmother's ring, and he asked, "Jan Di, will you marry me?"**

 **Jan Di looked closely at the ring, while the other three waited nervously for her answer. Ji Hoo was the most nervous of all, and he feared she would tell him no.**

 **After the longest few minutes of Ji Hoo's life, Jan Di answered him, "Yes, Ji Hoo, I will marry you."**

 **Ji Hoo was super happy and put the ring on Jan Di's ring finger. Jan Di got up from the couch and kissed Ji Hoo, and he kissed her back.**

 **It was a very happy Valentine's Day for both couples.**

 **THE END**


End file.
